what a snowy day and a blanket can do
by SOMEONES-BABY-GURL
Summary: sasuke and sakura paring. they get lost in the woods and find a cabin what happens when this happens read and find out please review suck a summaries


Disclaimer: darn still don't own naruto

What a snowy day and a blanket can do

"Shoot sasuke! We're snowed in" sakura yelled kicking hard at the door. " Can't you do anything" " no, its night time and you'll get too cold. Besides, I don't know where we are." Sasuke frowned. The two of them got lost in the woods together as their friends took the other way, then, it started snowing hard and sasuke had to carry sakura all the way to the cabin, hardly seen in the thick snow, he was weak because of his wound from fighting a ninja and carrying sakura all the way back when she fell through a sheet of ice. Sakura sighed. And sat down on the opposite side of the futon. Where sasuke was sitting. She coughed. Sasuke stared at her. " If I were you, I'd get out of those wet clothes before you get sick." Sasuke said, frowning, mattering lines like what an idiot. "With you here? You do realize that, don't you? Pervert!" sakura yelled blushing a bit sasuke looked away quickly. "Hey look maybe there's some stuff inside those boxes!" Sakura said, pointing to some beat up boxes by the door; " I'll check" she stood up and looked into the boxes "nothing in here but a worn out blanket and some shorts." She said, throwing the blanket to sasuke. Sasuke practically stared into it. " Get out of those wet clothes." "No" sakura said stubbornly. "Look if it makes you feel, better use my shirt with those short." Sasuke said, as he took off his shirt left with his undershirt, giving the shirt to sakura. "Okay, okay, turn around." Sakura blushed and ordered sasuke. She took off her clothes until she was left with her underwear; she slipped on the long shirt and the shorts on herself. It was so… warm. It must have been sasukes body heat. " You done yet?" sasuke asked, shivering since he only had his pants and an under shirt on. "Yup" she answered. She walked to sasuke with the blanket. " You're going to freeze only wearing that!" sakura said, sasuke shrugged. Sakura sat beside him. She leaned on his shoulder, making sasuke blush, she was so close to him. She handed him the blanket, he faced her peaceful face, she was getting drowsy and dozed off, leaning on his shoulder. Sasuke saw his that she shirt looked different on her, she had amazing curves he couldn't resist it, he wanted sakura to move away so he wouldn't be so nervous but he knew that he couldn't tell that to sakura. Sasuke blushed and looked at the blanket in his hands. He wrapped it around the both of them and felt a bit warmer he wrapped his arm around sakuras waist and fell to sleep. "Sasuke" sakura whispered. She opened her eyes, it was midnight. She was about to scream when she noticed she was so close to sasuke. There was a blanket around them and she was wearing sasukes shirt. Sasuke had his arm around her waist. She blushed and looked into his face. He was sleeping so peacefully his skin looked so soft. What had happened last night? Sakura had asked herself. She raised her hand from beneath and touched sasukes chin. It was soft. Sakura smiled and ran her finger through his lower lip. He groaned a bit. Hs smiled and put her hand around his chest. She put it inside his under shirt and traced his muscle. His eyes opened up slowly. "Sakura…?" he whispered surprised and looked down on his chest. Sakura retreated her hand right away.

"So-sorry" sakura whispered. Sasuke took his arm away from sakuras waist too. They sat back to back the blanket covering both of them. Sakura sighed, she wanted to touch him again he was so soft and delicate. Sasuke thought about it too. Why did sakura do that? He turned his head over his shoulder and saw sakuras hair. "Sasuke…" sakura whispered. He twitched when he heard her call his name. " What…?" sakura signed and played with her fingers. "Why do you care?" "What do you mean?' sasuke asked " why do you always protect me. And now, you don't even get angry when I touch you?" sakura shut her eyes as she said this. Sasuke turned to her and made her face him. "You really want to know?" sasuke asked. Sakura nodded. Sasuke grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. He put his mouth to hers. Sakuras eye's widened then narrowed again. She used her other hand and places it on sasukes chin, rubbing it. When sasuke saw this, he put his tongue through her tongue. Sakura didn't react, but she was very surprised. She put her arm around his neck, brushing his hair. They went on like this for a few moments until sasuke let go of his grip. "Because I love you, …" sasuke whispered in her ear. Sakura smiled and put her finger on his lower lip, shedding a few tears of joy. Sasuke sat down on the futon and Sakura signed, sasuke smiled at her. " Lets go back to sleep. Okay? We have a busy day tomorrow." "Sasuke" sakura said setting beside him again. Sasuke put his arm around her waist. She smiled and leaned on him reaching to his ear. She whispered to sasuke. That she agreed. Sakura woke up the next morning, trying to remember what happened the pervious night. She remembered and smiled. She looked beside her. Sasuke had already left. She walked to her clothes and changed, she looked out of the window, and there was sasuke, back on her looking up at the mountains. She smiled and ran to him. "Heres your shirt, thanks." She told him, sasuke smiled and put it back on a took her hand, and they walked together in each other's hands. With the sun rising in front of them.

The end I hoped you liked it please review thanks


End file.
